


Time to Indulge

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Sometimes it’s nice to take some time and indulge in a little intimacy with your girlfriend. And sometimes it’s nice to make her come all over herself, too.





	Time to Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey your writing is beautiful if it's okay how about brig really going at it with a strap on with a fem!s/o_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You stood in the doorway for a moment, watching your girlfriend tinker with some small project she’d been working on for a few days. It was nice to just look on for some minutes; seeing her so engrossed in her work was terribly cute.

Stepping into the room, you saw her shoulders twitch. She knew you were there, but she pretended not to. You smiled briefly as you closed the distance, fingers brushing gently along her tricep. She sighed happily, but still didn’t say anything, so your fingers drew over her shoulders, tracing a constellation of patterns across her back.

You knew exactly where the half dozen or so beauty marks that peppered her pale skin were—you’d committed them to memory. She pressed her palms into her work surface, drawing in a deep breath as she bowed her head. You leaned up to press a feather-soft kiss against the juncture of her throat and shoulder, and she bit back the sound, but you felt her tremble. As you continued to trace the constellation of her beauty marks, you saw her shoulders slump a little, and you could see how she bit her lip.

You were getting to her. With a wicked smile, your hands slid around to her front, cupping her heavy breasts in your hands. Her pert nipples peaked under your touch, and you purred as you nibbled the shell of her ear.

“No bra today, Brigitte?” You teased, feigning surprise. “How shameful…”

She let out a soft whine as she arched into your touch, biting her lip hard. “It’s hot out,” she muttered, barely managing to stifle the quiet moan on her lips as you ever-so-gently teased the tips of her nipples through her tank top. The fabric felt soft under your touch, and you were glad—you didn’t want her chafing.

You pressed a kiss to the space behind her ear. “Are you sure you weren’t just hoping I’d stop by?” You purred, tugging the nubs very carefully.

She squeaked as her thighs pressed together, palms flat against her work bench. “If you keep that up—”

“Then what, Brigitte?” You asked, a hand sliding into her pants. She sucked in a breath, and you could see the flush creeping down her neck. “Oh, you’re all wet,” you purred, fingers slicking through her folds. She moaned out loud as her hips jerked against your hand. “And so sensitive.”

Brigitte whined, fingers curling against the tabletop. “Please, I can’t take much more—”

“Oh, is that all it takes?” You teased. “We’ve only just gotten started.”

Brigitte cried as you slipped two fingers inside of her, hips stuttering as she struggled to chase her breath.

“Oh, you’re _so wet_ ,” you moaned, heat flaring between your legs. “Are you going to come for me? Right in your pants?”

She _squirmed_ , but didn’t push you away. “If you keep touching me like that, I will.”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Your crooked your fingers, brushing over the little ridge inside of her. She doubled over, knees nearly crumpling as she cried your name.

“ _Please!_ ”

“Go on, love,” you murmured. “Come all over my hand—”

She let out a staggering cry as you felt the wet heat of her orgasm gushing out over your palm. You continued stroking and thrusting against the ridge, more and more fluid cascading out around your hand, and soaking her trousers. By the time she was begging you to let up, she was drenched nearly to her knees.

You made a show of licking her creamy essence off your fingers with a hum. “You taste so good,” you sighed. “Did I please you?”

“As if you needed me to answer that,” she muttered, head resting against her forearms where she leaned heavily against the edge of her workbench. “You’re a Devil,” she sighed, equally fond and exasperated. With a smile, you worked her overalls down, hands brushing over broad hips and squeezing her firm, luscious ass.

“Think you’re ready for another round?” You asked, nipping softly at her ear. She nodded briefly, then tensed up as you pressed the cool glass toy against her soaked entrance. “What do you say?”

Her breath stuttered in her chest as she steadied herself against the bench. “Please…”

“Good girl,” you cooed, gently easing the glass in. She let out a resounding groan, and you felt her dripping around the dildo. You tutted her gently as you kissed along the back of her neck. “You’re so filthy. You like it when I use toys on you, hm?”

She nodded frantically, biting her lip hard. You purred gentle praise and sweet nothings in her ear as you teased your fingers over her nipples again, gently tugging the hard buds. She whined your name as she fucked herself onto the toy in your hand.

“Please, I’m so close—”

“Already?” You teased, speeding up your thrusting. “You’re so naughty. Come on, then—squirt all over yourself again. You’ve already ruined your trousers—”

She whined as her back arched, and you felt as much as heard the trickling flow of her orgasm escaping her body, slicking around the warmed glass dildo and over your hand and her thighs.

You slurped her essence off the glass in an obscene gesture as you met her dark, lidded gaze. She licked her lips as her chest heaved, and you purred again as you set the dildo aside and lifted her shirt up over the heaving swell of her breasts.

Resting your chin on her shoulder, you scooted a little closer, very gently caressing and stroking around the hard buds of her nipples, without actually touching them. “How are you feeling? You look a little spent.”

“No,” she stammered, breath hitching as your fingertips ghosted over her nipples. “Not spent—just a little overwhelmed. I hoped I’d get to see you today, and that we might play a bit. I just didn’t expect to be wearing my trousers around my knees. At least not right away.”

You laughed, and she giggled, the sound turning into a soft gasp as you finally started to properly touch her nipples. “I can feel you squirming, Brigitte,” you sighed, nipping her earlobe. “Do you want to come again?”

Her teeth worried her bottom lip, but finally she answered with a brief nod. “Please. You’re _killing_ me,” she whined.

You cooed as you worried the skin of her nape with your teeth. “Well, I don’t want to _kill_ you. But I’ll settle for making you fall apart,” you murmured. She sucked in a sharp breath and began trembling bodily. You smiled as you kissed her throat.

She whined your name like a breathless prayer. “Please, _please_ —”

You picked the dildo up and traced the tapered end around her fluttering entrance. “Like this?”

She whined as she nodded, and you carefully slid it inside her, moving slowly to let her savour the sensation of being spread open. “That’s it. You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?”

She nodded frantically, her hips already shaking. “ _Please_ —”

You shifted the angle of your thrusts until you heard her suck in a sharp breath, knowing you’d hit the right spot. Thrusting the dildo in at the same angle, her cries quickly became pitched and gasping. Soft, teasing kisses feathered across her neck and shoulders, easing her along.

“Come all over yourself again. Go on,” you sighed, her cries of bliss making heat coil tightly in your belly. You slipped your free hand up between her legs, fingers brushing gentle circles over the swollen nub of her clit.

She cried loudly, and you felt it a moment later as wet heat covered your hand, slicking over the dildo and splashing onto the floor and her sodden trousers. As you pulled the toy out with a slick _pop_ , a final stream gushed out, and you sighed. Your hands drifted along her sides and hips and belly, soothing the twitch and tremble of her body. Fingertips gently teased over the tender buds of her nipples, and she squirmed as her fingers curled into the surface of her workbench.

Brigitte’s breath caught on a gasp as you pushed the dildo back into her at the same angle as before, working feverishly to drive her towards another orgasm. She couldn’t even form words, mindlessly babbling as you fucked her with the glass toy, fingers finding her clit again to give her more of that delicious pressure.

She came with a trembling howl, fluid cascading out of her around the hot, slick dildo as you fucked her spent body with it. She let out a cry of bliss as you slipped it out of her again, and a last, lingering burst of her come left a puddle beneath her.

“No more,” she begged, a hand covering her slick nethers as she rested against her forearm on the edge of the workbench. You smiled wistfully as you slurped her off your hands and the creamy dildo.

“You’re so sweet, Brigitte. Thank you for letting me play,” you sighed, leaving soothing kisses along her neck and shoulders as you stroked her sides gently. “You did so well, you know? You look so pretty when you’re coming undone like that for me.”

She giggled, and the sound made a pleasant warmth bloom out in your chest. As she sat back on her heels, she pulled you closer. Her kisses were sweet, and she cradled your face in her hands, brushing her thumbs along your cheekbones. “Thank you for always taking such good care of me,” she sighed, pressing a lingering kiss against your forehead. “I love you.”

You smiled as you wound your arms around her neck and pressed fleeting kisses across her nose and cheeks. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m just happy you want to do these things with me.”

Brigitte smiled brightly and kissed you again, then glanced down at her soaked trousers and the puddle beneath her on the floor. She glanced back up at you, and the both of you burst into a fit of laughter and giggles.

“On the floor with my trousers around my knees,” she sighed, rolling her eyes fondly as you helped her stand.

“Are you complaining?” You asked, scooting the soiled fabric the rest of the way off.

“Hardly,” she drawled, grabbing you beneath the ass to lift you off the ground. You swiftly wrapped your arms and legs around her to steady yourself, meeting her teasing kisses with light ones of your own. She gently set you down atop her workbench, scattering a few of her tools and other things to make space for you. Pushing your legs apart, she rubbed the back of her fingers against your mound through your trousers.

“I bet you’re all wet for me, too, aren’t you?” She teased, her cheeks tinged a darling shade of pink.

You nodded as you bit your lip, trying to stifle the soft whimpers of delight she was dragging out of you with her touch. She tutted gently and licked her lips. “We’ll have to get all of this off, then,” she mused, grabbing the waistband of your pants. “It’s in the way, after all.”

Heat flared between your legs as you lifted your hips, watching her drag the offending garment out of the way.

“Oh, you _are_ all wet,” she said, her voice equally fond and teasing. She brushed her thumb over the bud of your clit through your damp panties, and your thighs twitched.

“Please don’t tease me,” you murmured, doing your best to look _very_ sweet.

“You’re so cute when you want something,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss you. As she slid her hand into your panties, you sucked in a breath, hips bucking into her touch. Her free hand gently caressed the swell of your breast through your shirt, tweaking a nipple between her fingers. “And you’re so soft,” she cooed, teeth and lips worrying the tender skin of your throat. “Do you like it when I touch you here?” Her fingers circled your clit slowly, catching the nub between her digits as she stroked along your slit.

“Yes,” you stammered, pleasure skittering over your nerves. A rush of tingles passed over your scalp and down your spine. “It feels so good, Brigitte, please—” You buried your face into the furrow of her shoulder, whimpering softly as she pleasured you.

“That’s it, _älskling_ ,” she purred, coaxing you into slow, smouldering kisses that made your entire body tremble with desire. She nipped at your bottom lip as her slick fingers brushed over your twitching entrance.

“Do you want me to use my mouth?” She cooed.

“Please,” you whispered with some urgency as you curled a leg around her waist.

“You ask so nicely when you really want something,” she mused, a charming smile curling her lips. “Such a good girl.”

You whimpered softly at her praise, and she nibbled at your collarbones, hooking her fingers in the hem of your panties. You lifted your hips again, watching with heated gaze as she peeled the wet fabric away from your body. She tossed them into the pile with her trousers, and sank to her knees before you.

You spread your legs around her, and she smile a little wickedly as she nuzzled the soft skin of your thighs. “Eager, are you?”

You didn’t bother to stifle your soft whine as you nodded, biting your lip. She licked her lips as she spread your labia, exposing your inner petals with a soft purr. “So pretty… and here’s my favourite part—” She leaned forward and left a suckling kiss on the bud of your clit.

You sucked in a sharp breath, arms crumpling as you dropped down to your elbows. You felt the gentle suction on your clit increase quickly, and grabbed frantically at her hair—it was too much, too fast—

“Brigitte—” you squeaked.

“I know,” she moaned against slick flesh, opening her mouth to taste you more gently. “I know it’s too much, but you sound so good when you squeal for me.”

Heat flooded between your legs and you struggled to draw breath, cupping the back of her head. The blade of her tongue flicked over your clit in slow, even strokes, following the length of your folds to your perineum and back. You hooked a calf around her shoulders, drawing her a little closer as your fingers massaged at her scalp.

She hummed, nudging a fingertip against your twitching entrance. You sucked in a breath, holding it in your chest as her plump lips closed around the nub of your clit and suckled. Her finger at your entrance rubbed gentle, teasing circles around the opening that sent little jolts of pleasure skittering out over your nerves. The gentle circles shifted a little further up, to the spot just below your clit. Rubbing and teasing that space, she made you squirm, and you bit back a squeal as your grip on her hair tightened.

“You’re so pretty and soft,” she moaned, voice damp and muffled by her actions. “I love it when you cry for me.”

Your chest heaved as your eyes rolled back in your head, bliss enveloping every taut nerve in your body. You cursed and whined and babbled out praise between moans and cries of pleasure. The sound of Brigitte slurping and suckling on you was wet and lewd, and only stoked the flame of your lust.

“I’m so close,” you whispered, stroking her hair and tracing the shell of her ear with your thumb. “Your mouth feels so good, Brigitte—” Your breath caught on a gasp as she closed her lips around your clit and sucked hard. The sound of your groan was low and almost guttural, every muscle in your body tensing up at once.

When she released you and returned to her gentler ministrations, you felt the tip of her finger slip inside of you—just to the first knuckle, teasing your entryway with gentle, flicking strokes. Heat flooded your cheeks, and from your vantage, you could see Brigitte’s free hand between her own legs, palm pressed up against her mound.

You cooed as you thumbed along her cheekbone. “Are you fingering yourself, love?” You asked, voice low and husky. She glanced up at you, but didn’t pause her movements. Finding your heated gaze, you watched the colour of her cheeks darken as she nodded. You stroked her hair lovingly, warmth blooming out in your chest. “Do you want to come together?”

She nodded again without hesitation, and you heard the muffled sound of her _please_ against your slick skin. You sighed blithely as you leaned back on your elbows again, fingers stroking through her copper tresses. “That’s it,” you whispered, letting the tension bleed out of your limbs and giving yourself over to the pleasure of her gentle mouth and delicate fingers. A suckling kiss that dragged over your clit and labia made you squeal as stars burst behind your eyes.

Your vision went blurry, and your breath caught in your chest, toes curling as your muscles all seized and the sensation of your orgasm crashed over you in a wave. Rippling out from your core over every frayed nerve in your body, you tried to catch your hitching breaths, your hips chasing the feeling of Brigittie’s warm mouth and gentle touch. You were vaguely aware of the wet sound of fluid striking the floor again, and felt as much as you heard the low, lewd sound of Brigitte’s moan against your skin, and knew she’d managed to finish with you. When you could stand her ministrations no longer, you tugged gently on russet hair, and she sighed headily as she leaned back.

Her expression was dazed and beatific, the lower half of her face slick with your juices. She left a lingering kiss on the aching bud of your clit, and stood. Pressing her fingers into your mouth, she let you lick her essence off, leaning heavily against you as you both rested on the surface of her workbench. Once her fingers were clean, she nuzzled down against your breasts, still covered by your shirt, to squeeze and fondle the plush mounds in her hands. She kneaded you, almost like a cat, and you watched her fondly as you brushed a few loose strands of hair away from her face. It took very little to coax her up into a soft, needful kiss, and you could taste the last vestiges of yourself on her tongue.

When she stood back to look at you, shirt still bunched up atop her heavy breasts, she sighed fondly, fingers grazing down the plane of your belly, and the moist folds between your legs. “I think I’m done with work for the day,” she said conversationally, hungry gaze flitting back up to yours. “Do you fancy getting something to eat before we head home? The bakery that sells those curry puffs you like is on the way.”

“Do you want to get some pie for dessert?” You asked, without thinking.

Her smile, while still charming, carried a wicked edge to it as a digit carefully trailed along your puffy lower lips, her eyes glancing down briefly before she found your gaze again. “I have something else in mind…”

You didn’t need to ask what. With a shy smile, you sat up when she beckoned you forward for another spate of soft, teasing kisses.

“What do you say, _älskling_ —care to join me?”

You nuzzled her cheek, drawing her in again. “Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
